


That Dream Again

by Ground_Zer0s



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ground_Zer0s/pseuds/Ground_Zer0s
Summary: Mr. Afton is haunted by many things, but one thing in particular happens to be a recurring dream that he wishes he could forget.





	That Dream Again

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, wrote a drabble. I'm sure there's gonna be lots more to come.

 

_The dream was always the same. A vivid playback of the same horrible memory that he could never be rid of._

+++

   "Business has been booming, looks like the kids love those things." Henry said, giving his old friend a hefty pat on the back. "You know, I was a little worried about those newer designs, and those human-looking ones... But the kids love what they do. This place is going to be one hell of a restaurant." Henry was a stocky man, his voice deep and gravelly. He resembled a lumberjack in stature and in the way he dressed, but at heart he was a skilled artist when it came to robotics. He and William had been dear friends for years, the two of them always bouncing ideas off of one another, until the day the two began work on their legacy - or, more Henry's legacy. He usually got all the credit, especially since his characters were the ones that got famous. Even in the days where he would have to suit up and pretend to be a big lovable yellow bear, he was always more popular than his partner. As the franchise grew, his Freddy was the center of attention, the rabbit being placed to the side. The jealousy was there, of course, but it never outgrew their friendship...

   "I wasn't sure that the kids would like Ballora as much." William said, scratching his head. "I'm glad things are going well. Maybe it's my turn to have the glory, eh, Henry?" He joked. Henry let out a hearty laugh and glanced at his watch.

   "Almost closing time on day one, Will. This is an amazing night, just listen to those kids laugh." It was late, but the bright and new establishment seemed untouched by the time of day. But then... Something felt _wrong_. Something felt so _horribly_ wrong. William tried to shake the feeling, thinking it was only his nerves, but he knew in the back of his mind it was something else. He looked around, noticing nothing out of place, nothing unusual. He kept up his conversation with his business partner to distract himself, waiting for closing time to come so he could check the place.

+++

   The young lady working the register alerted the remaining guests that it was time to close over the intercom, leading the families to round up their still rowdy kids and leave for the day. Henry promised to stay and help clean up after close as a sort of opening-day gift to his friend, who would most likely be overwhelmed by the mess left behind. The two were on their way down the hall past each party room to look for stray kids when William suddenly got that feeling again. It made him pause as he walked, just before he heard it.

 

  _That scream._

 

   One of the young technicians they had hired had already started his work cleaning, but passing by the last party room he saw an older kid where a kid shouldn't be. He was alone, on his knees on the stage, and as the technician approached to talk to him he noticed what the kid was staring at. From the bottom of the animatronic suit, out of the seams of the metal plates, oozed a deep red liquid. The technician let out a horrified scream and ran out of the room, around the same time William and Henry found their way in.

   The boy who sat on the stage was William's own son, Michael, staring down at the blood in horror. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, but he could certainly see... William knew exactly what had happened. Henry was immediately horrified and began blaming faulty wiring or something horribly wrong with the machine, but William stood still. He felt numb, except for a dull ache in his chest. All the man could do was stare, silent, his silver-blue eyes fixed on his creation's victim. One of the other employees already called an ambulance, another rushed in to get Michael to move away from it. When the paramedics finally came in, neither Michael nor William had budged. Focused on the kid here, they went to Michael and finally got him to stand, but he wouldn't talk to them.

   His attention turned from the bloody mess to his father, and the boy proceeded to shout out his anger towards him. "It's your fault! _This is all your fault!_ " He shouted, his young voice cracking and losing itself every once in a while. The paramedics went from trying to coax sound out of the boy to trying desperately to calm him down, holding him back by his arms. They tried to tell him he was only trying to place blame on someone, and that in time everything would be just fine. Michael was having none of it, because he knew exactly why this had happened. He knew it wasn't just an accident.

   William hadn't moved an inch, not even reacting to his son shouting at him. Henry kept trying to shake him out of his daze, but it was of no use. After so long, after Michael had been taken outside by paramedics, he finally felt he was able to utter words to his best friend. " _That's... That's my little girl, Henry..._ " Speaking the words finally brought tears to his eyes. Henry shook his head.

   "No, it's just some kid, you're worrying too much." He said, trying to sound comforting. William lowered his head, closing his eyes.

   "No, Henry. Michael's reaction said it all..."

 

  
_"That's my Elizabeth in there."_


End file.
